Unspeakable Danger/Story
Story Page for Fan Specials #6 - Unspeakable Danger FSx06 - Unspeakable Danger Written by Cori11 Directed by Cori11 Intro Diana: Love and death is in my life, it's part of the role I fulfill... Memories Diana and Ava are seen standing in front of a grave, placing flowers there. Diana: I like how it is always quiet out here. Gives me stuff to think about. Ava: Like what? Diana: Like what would it be like if she was still alive. Ava: Diana...You know its not your fault your sister died, right? Diana: That's what my head tells me but not my heart. Ava: She loved you. She was protecting you. White rose petals begin to flow in the air around them. Diana: Roses were her favorite flower...I wonder if there are flowers where she is now. Ava: I believe so. I think that she is taking a walk around some beautiful gardens filled with roses, daisies, cherry blossoms, sunflowers, just many amazing flowers that you can think of. She's enjoying the scenery of the generous world that she's in right now. Diana: Maybe... Ava: I'm going to head back home. You coming? Diana: No. I'll see you a little later. I'm going to stay here a little longer. As soon as Ava leaves, Diana looks at her sister's grave and closes her eyes, letting her mind wander. She finds herself in a mansion. As she walks around, she sees a flower garden and a young woman standing before it. Diana: Sis? Diana's Sister: How long are you going to keep this up? You keep talking to me in your dreams knowing fully well that I'm dead. Diana: Its the only way that I can still hang onto you...And I still understand why I am a Banshee. Diana's Sister: I always think that you were meant to be one. You can help people as you are able to sense when someone is about to die...Someone like Ava. Diana: What?! Diana gets glimpse of Ava being falling to her death, lying in a pool of blood...She then begins her screams... A New Enemy Ava is arrives at the mansion and as she calls the butler, she realizes that no one is there and that it is too quiet...Someone sneaks up behind her and attacks her. Ava: Aah! Her back quickly heals thanks to her Healing of Darkness. She quickly looks to the person who attacked her and notices that its a young man, not much older than her. Ava: Who the hell are you?! And what did you do to everyone in the mansion?! ???: My name is Joshua Thomas. Don't worry about them, they're safe. Its you that I want. So what my boss told me is correct, any wound that is placed on you, quickly heals. Ava: Your boss? What do you want from me? Joshua: Just come with me or else. Ava: Or else what? Joshua: I could arrange for something to happen to your family and friends...especially that Banshee friend of yours. Ava: You wouldn't dare--! Joshua punches Ava in the stomach to which causes her to lose consciousness. He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder, taking her to someone she never thought she see again... Senses of Death Category:Story Pages Category:Fan Specials Story Pages